


Suncooked

by Hylian Shadow (Hylian_Shadow)



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue-Only, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylian_Shadow/pseuds/Hylian%20Shadow
Summary: Tatsu proves no good deed goes unpunished.





	Suncooked

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 5.

"Linly, stop! Don't touch Tatsu! Tatsu hurt!"

"I know, but I'm trying to help. It's cooling gel. It'll help, I promise. Just let me put it on you."

"Ow! How can cooling hurt so much?"

"It would help if you'd quit squirming!"

"Cruel fate... Tatsu survive friends all this time only to be cooked by cruel, cruel sun..."

"Oh, come on. No one's going to eat you... though yeah, it does feel kinda like you've been cooked."

"Linly mock Tatsu! Linly not suncooked!"

"Not today, no. But just because a mimeosome can't sunburn doesn't mean a human being can't. Trust me, Tatsu, I've had some bad sunburns before. This gel will help a lot."

"Meh!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can. See?"

"...Tatsu see. Ohhh, that feel nice. ...What Linly do to get suncooked?"

"Same thing you did. I fell asleep outside on a nice, sunny day, and when I woke up, well... I was about as red as you are right now."

"...Linly?"

"Yeah?"

"Is gel always so sticky?"

"Well... I can't really help that part. I mean, I could wash it off when it stops feeling cool, but I kinda doubt you want that."

"Tatsu see your point. Linly always worried for Tatsu's comfort! Linly will make caring wife one day!"

"Wait, what? Wife?! Is that what you think this is about?!"

"But of course! Why else would Linly worry for Tatsu?"

"Because I'm the one who's going to be stuck in the cockpit with you and all your complaining, you stupid potato!"

"No need to be modest, Linly. Tatsu is great hero-pon! And future leader of mighty caravan. Linly very smart to take opportunity to impress!"

"Ugh, this is what I get for trying to be nice. If that's how you're going to be, you can just take care of yourself!"

"Meh-meh?! Where Linly going?!"

"Not here, that's for sure!"

"But-but-but! Tatsu's comfort!"

"If you don't watch it, the sun won't be the only thing that cooks you today!"

"Linly can't leave Tatsu like this! Such cruelty unbecoming of Nopon friend!"

"Yeah, well, you've got two other friends in here. Ask one of them to help you."

"So... cruel... Cross! Elma! BLADE friends will help poor Tatsu, yes?"

"Sure. We can toss you in a cold shower. That should help, right?"

"Cross, don't be so mean. A tub of cold water would be easier on his burn."

"All right, tub it is. If you'll get the water started, Elma, I'll handle the Nopon wrangling."

"Meh-meh- _meh?!_ Tatsu not need wrangling!"

"Calm down, mate. You'll thank me later. Now hold still and I'll give you a lift."

"No! Not touch Tatsu!"

"If you won't let me carry you, you'll have to walk to the tub yourself."

"Fine. Tatsu will walk. But only if BLADE friend Cross promise this help."

"I promise. It'll even get the worst of that gel off of you."

"If that is so... then lead and Tatsu will follow!"

"Hey, Elma! Get the herbs!"

"Meh-meh-meh?!"


End file.
